The Sound Of Mutants
by Miss Puar
Summary: More Broadway songfics. Includes parodies of 4 songs from "The Sound Of Music".


Disclaimer: By writing this I have infringed on several copyrights. Not that I care. I'll brave a lawsuit any day for the sake of entertaining my fans.  


TABITHA (To the tune of "Maria")

  
  


TOAD: She begs us all to visit the mall

LANCE: And steal more things to wear! 

FREDDY: With just a wink she'll take your drink

PIETRO: And-fill-you-with-despair!

TOAD: And she's always hiding an energy bomb somewhere

ALL: We even caught her bleaching her blond hair!

  
  


TOAD: Everyone's tried complaining

LANCE: It doesn't do any good

FREDDY: Having a girl here's straining

PIETRO: I-always-knew-it-would!

TOAD: There's something we discovered just by thinking like we should

ALL: Tabitha's not meant for the Brotherhood!

  
  


FREDDY: I'd like to help her out, but I just can't

ALL: Tabitha makes us rant!

  
  


TOAD: How do you solve a problem like Tabitha?

LANCE: How do you get that girl to do her job?

TOAD: How do you finds a word that means Tabitha?

FREDDY: A girl who plays each trick

LANCE: A crazed lunatic

PIETRO: A-slob!

  
  


TOAD: Many a time you know she has upset me.

FREDDY: Many a time she ought to let us be

PIETRO: How-come-she-won't-go-away?

LANCE: Why does she want to stay?

ALL: How do we all get back our privacy?

  
  


TOAD: Yo, how do you solve a problem like Tabitha?

ALL: How do we all get back our privacy?

  
  


TOAD: What can we say to make it clear?

LANCE: We want her to disappear

FREDDY: So we can behave the way we did before.

PIETRO: Nuttier-than-Freddy's-fruitcakes

TOAD: More destructive than Lance's earthquakes

LANCE: She's a nuisance

FREDDY: She's a bother

PIETRO: She's-a-chore! 

  
  


TOAD: She'll drive us to distraction

LANCE: Or put us all in traction

FREDDY: We're so scared of her we'd rather go to school!

PIETRO: She-is-trouble

TOAD: She's a pain

LANCE: She's a puzzle

FREDDY: She's insane

LANCE: She's confusing

FREDDY: She's amusing

PIETRO: She's-a-fool!

  
  


TOAD: How do you solve a problem like Tabitha?

LANCE: How do you get that girl to do her job?

TOAD: How do you finds a word that means Tabitha?

FREDDY: A girl who plays each trick

LANCE: A crazed lunatic

PIETRO: A-slob!

  
  


TOAD: Many a time you know she has upset me.

FREDDY: Many a time she ought to let us be

PIETRO: How-come-she-won't-go-away?

LANCE: Why does she want to stay?

ALL: How do we all get back our privacy?

  
  


TOAD: Yo, how do you solve a problem like Tabitha?

ALL: How do we all get back our privacy?

  
  


OUR FAVORITE THINGS (To The Tune Of "My Favorite Things")  


PIETRO: Runnin' through the halls

FREDDY: And eatin' till it hurts

TOAD: Bouncin' off the walls

TABITHA: And buying tons of skirts

LANCE: Strummin' a love song on my guitar strings

B'HOOD: These are a few of our favorite things.  


JAMIE: Makin' some more pals

KITTY: And readin' a new book

JEAN: The guys

SCOTT: And the gals 

SAM: And gettin' one good look

JUBILATION: Hopin' some guy will call and the phone rings

X-KIDS: These are a few of our favorite things.  


RAHNE: Catchin' a frisbee and playin' fetch with a stick 

BOBBY: Havin' it icy and keepin' the streets slick

B'HOOD: Livin' the good life, and actin' like kings

X-KIDS: These are a few of our favorite things  


EVAN: When teachers yell

KURT: Vhen the Toad smells

ROGUE: When ah'm feelin' mad

BROTHERHOOD: We simply remember our favorite things

X-KIDS: And then we don't feel so bad.   


PIETRO: Runnin' through the halls

FREDDY: And eatin' till it hurts

TOAD: Bouncin' off the walls

TABITHA: And buying tons of skirts

LANCE: Strummin' a love song on my guitar strings

B'HOOD: These are a few of our favorite things.  


JAMIE: Makin' some more pals

KITTY: And readin' a new book

JEAN: The guys

SCOTT: And the gals

SAM: And gettin' one good look

JUBILATION: Hopin' some guy will call and the phone rings

X-KIDS: These are a few of our favorite things.  
  
RAHNE: Catchin' a frisbee and playin' fetch with a stick 

BOBBY: Havin' it icy and keepin' the streets slick

B'HOOD: Livin' the good life, and actin' like kings

X-KIDS: These are a few of our favorite things  


EVAN: When teachers yell

KURT: Vhen the Toad smells

ROGUE: When ah'm feelin' mad

BROTHERHOOD: We simply remember our favorite things

X-KIDS: And then we don't feel so bad.   
  
KITTY PRYDE (To the tune of "Edelweiss")  


LANCE: Kitty Pryde, Kitty Pryde, Why do you never hear me?

Kitty Pryde, Kitty Pryde, All I want is you near me.

Cute little girl may I rock your world, rock your world forever?

Kitty Pryde, Kitty Pryde, You're in my heart forever.   
  


CRUSH EV'RY MOUNTAIN (To the tune of "Climb Every Mountain")  
  
LANCE: Crush ev'ry mountain (Stomps foot and the ground shakes)

KITTY: Phase through the hills (Literally runs through a meadow)

ROGUE: Steal ev'ryone's powers, with a touch that kills. (Removes glove and scowls)

FREDDY: Lift up a fountain (Flexes muscles then smashes water fountain) 

PIETRO: Run-super-fast (Running in circles while singing)

SCOTT: Battle ev'ry villain with your optic blast. (Takes sunglasses off and fires beam)

LOGAN: That's what you should do so your power can get strong. (Puts out claws)

ORORO: Ev'ry day you'll improve if you think of this song. (Thunderclaps heard)

JAMIE: Ten copies and countin' (Starts multiplying)

BOBBY: I froze the stream! (Looks very proud)

HANK: Using ev'ry power helps you reach your dream! (Reads upside-down ala Fox X-Men)  
  
TOAD: Eat the bugs you find (hops around with tongue out)

JUBILATION: Shoot some fireworks (Lets off sparks)

RAHNE: Change into a big wolf to get rid of jerks. (Chases Bobby and Sam playfully)

JEAN: Let me read your mind (Spoken telepathically, not sung)

SAM: Crash through a wall (Destroys part of a building)

KURT: Vith a bamf I vanish. Now I'm in the hall. (Teleports into mansion)

LOGAN: That's what you should do so your power can get strong. (Puts out claws)

ORORO: Ev'ry day you'll improve if you think of this song. (Thunderclaps heard)

TABITHA: Bombs help me unwind. (Forms Energy Bomb)

EVAN: My spikes make holes! (Sudden realization lol)

PROF. X: Using ev'ry power helps you reach your goals! (Shows off Institute)   
  
Author's Note: I wrote this "Sound Of Mutants" Songfic Collection in response to the kind reviews I received for "Bayville On Broadway". Review and Respond and I'll continue the trend. =^-^=


End file.
